Darwin x Carrie One-Shot
by Era2Dan
Summary: Darwin and Carrie have a night out together.


**ENTIRE STORY WILL BE FROM CARRIE'S POV, AND IN THIS STORY DARWIN AND CARRIE HAVE HUMAN FORMS, BUT CARRIE IS STILL A GHOST.**

Well, then. It's the day after Christmas. I literally got nothing for Christmas, my parents being too undead to care for the shit that normal humans do. The only thing I can think of anyway is 2 months ago when it was about Halloween. Darwin and I were about to hang out, but Gumball decided to be a douche. He got pissed over the fact that he didn't get diabetes since the monster stole all of the candy, so he stormed off with Darwin. I bet things will be awkward for us after winter break is over. I hope I'll be able to ask him out again, or that he'll be able to ask me again. I know that if Darwin and I do end up being a thing, it'll be all over the fucking school. Rumors are annoying. Also, if we do end up dating it'll be like Alan and Carmen. A soft, easily poppable balloon and a cactus with hard spines all over it, spoiler alert, if you do the math, don't go together well. However, neither do a human and a ghost. I think of a smart thought. There has to be some sort of compromise. OH! That's right! One time Darwin used a potion that made him a ghost so that he could touch me. He kinda took advantage and that and well *ahem* you know...kissed me. My dad might have that potion stashed among others in his secret attic. I'd also have to look for a potion that reverses that effect, however. I really hope I get lucky and find the right potions just incase Darwin and I wanna get, y'know, get romantically close for a night or two. But anyways, I figured that if I do in fact steal from my dad he'll notice. I'll just go to my uncle's place and steal from him, then since he moved out but left all of his stuff there.  
As I fly to his house, feet hanging low, I pass the Watterson's house and witness Darwin sleeping. It was adorable, and I couldn't help but stare and blush. I better continue going along my way before he sees me...  
Right when I arrive, I go straight to the attic and begin searching on the desk. I begin reading the labels. "-Kill a Human(Poison)-" nope. "-Kill a Ghost(Poison)-" nope. "-Invisible to Ghosts-" nope. "-Increase Ghost Sexual Performance -" nope. Wait, what the fuck? Agh, whatever.  
"-Human-Ghost-" awesome! I look right next to it and see "-Ghost-Human-" Awesome! Everything I needed. It's good my uncles doesn't need these anymore. I grab both of the two bottles immediately, cause why the fuck not. I rush home, hide the bottles under my bed and go to sleep. Can't wait to call Darwin and ask him out tomorrow.  
NEXT MORNING  
I wake up then look at the clock. 11:00 am! Damn, I slept well. Darwin's a morning person, so I'm sure that he's already awake. I decide why wait, so I picked up my phone and called Darwin. "Shit, here goes nothing." I thought. I heard Darwin answer in his excited "Hello!" voice(that's a lot deeper since he's human now). "Uh, Hey Darwin." I tell him. C'mon, Carrie! Don't be awkward!"Oh hi," he replies. "What have you called me for?" I decide to speak louder and confident this time. "Well, you know how Gumball interrupted us when we were about to hang out? Well, I decided that we should make up for that. Wanna watch a movie? The Screamening 2 was just released. We can go see that together if you'd like." I nervously waited for a second before hearing him reply, "Okay, sure! I'll see you at 7 then?" I told him, "Yeah! Sounds great. Seeya then." "Cya," he said before hanging up. I was excited but also nervous about meeting him tonight. I wonder how this shit will go down.  
TIME SKIP  
I arrive at the theater at around 7:55 to see Darwin standing at the front and staring at his watch, looking cool as always. I decide to wave at him. He notices me and waves back before coming towards me. "Hey, glad you could make it." he tells me. "Yeah, you too. Hey, come to the back I wanna show you something cool." I bring out the potion before bringing him into an alley and then surprisingly pouring the potion into his mouth. "Carrie, what the hell... WOAH! I'm a ghost! This is like that other night!" he tells me. "Yeah, now we can sneak in without having to pay." I explain to him. I really made him a ghost for a different reason. "Well, I brought this money for nothing. Whatever though." We sneak in and pass multiple rooms. I told him that we have to hold hands in order for us to teleport through walls together. I was actually lying ;). We find the correct room before taking front row seats and wait for the advertisements to finish. "This is awesome," he whispers to me. "I know."  
As the movie plays, I notice that Darwin isn't scared like he normally is. I guess he grew out of his fear for scary movies. It makes me like him even more. While a not-so-scary scene plays, I decide to lean against his shoulder to surprise him. I look up to him to notice that we're both blushing. He's probably never been in this situation before and I'm probably making him anxious. He makes the right move, though, and wraps his arms around me while we watch the rest of the movie embracing each other. Tonight marks the best movie night for me ever.  
Darwin and I floated home to my place. "Tonight was fun. I'm glad we could hang out." I told him. "Yeah..." he replied nervously. I decided to do what I've always wanted to do again, and the only reason I wanted to hang out with him tonight. I came closer to him, wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his. I kissed him, then he kissed me back and wrapped his arms around my hips to deepen the kiss further. I actually feel... emotion... that I've never felt before. I felt a sense of relief and joy because the person that I desire _finally_ has come to me. I run upstairs to my room and bury my face in my pillow, contemplating everything that just happened. I fall asleep to my own happiness.


End file.
